Anger, Violence, and At Least One Broken Heart
by Violetfangs
Summary: The Flock meets the infamous Dylan! Fang and Dylan fighting over Max! It's basically my personal spin-off of Fang! The story is better than the summary.
1. Ch 1: Something's Coming

**A/N: This is my first story! YAY! It is not a one shot! Please help me with the title as I am totally blocked! Please comment! I LOVE COMMENTS! Hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, even Dylan, who if you didn't know will be a character in Fang. I am very sad that I don't own Fang, because everyone knows he's gorgeous. (We will be together one day, despite what my friends believe. But that's basically it.  
**

I'm not paranoid... Well maybe a little bit.

But I'm definitely not stupid, despite my lack of schooling.

The thing about being a bird kid is that when you're instincts are telling you something, you would be wise to listen closely.

And currently, my instincts were telling me that someone was coming so naturally I did a 360.

As I did, Fang turned and smirked at me, "Paranoid much?"

I frowned. Usually when I felt something like this, so did he.

"The only thing that would be coming would be a bird," he said.

"Yeah but knowing our luck it would be a mutant bird kid eating squawker and..."

"And we would kick it's sorry butt to oblivion."

This made me feel a little better, but I did a second 360 anyway. Fang, knowing I wasn't completely satisfied, did one, too.

"There's nothing there." he told me. I still didn't feel better so I did it once more and dropped like a stone. I kept falling, hearing the wind whistling past my ears. Finally, Fang caught me and held on to me as we rose back up to where the flock waited horrified.

"Someone's coming." I explained hastily.

"It's prob..."

It's not a bird, Fang! Look!" I pointed hesitantly, expecting, and hoping, for nothing to be there. But something was there, and it was becoming more distinct by the second.

"What is it?" Nudge asked.

"It can't be a flying eraser."

"It..." But I couldn't say it.

"It looks like one of us." Fang said for me.

In just a minute that 'thing' was just feet away. Fang was right.

When he was right in front of us, he stopped and said, "Hey I'm Dylan."

**To Be Continued!!!!**


	2. Ch 2: Another One of Us

**A/N: Sorry this took so long... not that I got many reviews last chapter. Thanks for that, by the way. Yeah, so here's chapter number two. I hope you like it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. NADA! ZILCH! ZIP! ZERO! Only in my dreams because I would especially enjoy owning Fang. I don't own Bambi either.  
**

I flew in front of the rest of the flock and motioned for them to fly the opposite direction slowly., "Where did you come from?" I asked him.

"I'm like you, Max. I've got wings. I'm a bird kid," he said in a soothing tone that made my spine tingle joyfully.

I looked behind me to see that the flock was doing what I had told them. All except for Fang, anyways, who had decided that, apparently, now I need protecting, which, let me tell you, I don't.

But he just took the initiative and flew in front of me, which ticked me off so bad. What gave him the right to try to protect me. "How do you know her name?" he asked with more anger in his voice than How upset I was with him at the current moment in time.

Dylan, obviously, didn't feel like answering the question as he flew around Fang, to me. Instinctively, my hands clenched into to tight hard fists which, whether he knew it or not, could send him falling with his head already cracked open before he had even reached the ground. I was ready to deck him with a good solid one when he said, "Max, calm down. I'm not the bad guy. I just heard about you and the flock and needed somewhere to go."

I made the mistake of looking to his eyes. His light baby blue eyes looking like huge strong waves crashing against cold, hard rocks. God, or lack there of, they were beautiful. They made me feel guilty. Really guilty. I couldn't just leave him alone to fend for himself. Though he looked well- muscled. Extremely muscled-- well as muscled as you can be when you're a slender, starving bird kid.

No, I couldn't think like that. I need to keep my priorities in order. I can't lose focus and I need to be able to protect, control, and take care of the flock.

_And, plus, you already have Fang._

I frowned, _Angel, stop it! You're confusing me._

_He feels threatened by Dylan. He wants you to leave him behind and kick his sorry..._

_Okay, that's enough!_

_But I don't agree with Fang!_

_Of course not._

_I think we should keep him. He's cute!_

_And not a puppy!_

_But can we keep him? Please, please, please! _

_Don't look at her. Don't look at her. _I commanded myself.

_Max!_

I looked at her. Yeah, I did it. Ugh, why must she do that. She's too powerful for a six year old!

_I'm not six!_

Oh, I'm sorry, seven! Anyways, I looked and she had her most adorable puppy face complete with Bambi eyes.

I sighed mentally.

"Fine," I said, "You can come, but you need to be able to hold your own in a fight."

"I can, don't worry."

_He's a liar! No he can't!_

"No you can't, you can practice with Fang." The two boys turned to glare at each other loathingly. Then, Fang glared at me and, giving him my best "that's what you get" look, I said, "Alright flock, let's get going."

**A/N: Okay, kind of short, but I needed somewhere to end it so... Yeah, well, whatever. I'll update as soon as I get at least 3 comments! So if you want to know what happens when Dylan joins the Flock in their mission to save the world, comment. If not, comment anyways. Thank you!!!!**


	3. Ch 3: Does This Seem Familiar To Anyone?

**A/N: Okay, obviously, based on the chapter title there will be something that might seem familiar to a lot of you so... be warned. Anyways, this chapter I just kind of typed out of the blue. Just right off of my head. I hope you enjoy because if you don't, you won't get a cookie. Just kidding. I burn cookies. You don't want them. I know, I know. That was only 2 comments, but I was kind of excited about this chapter so... *shrugs***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Maximum Ride or anything that seems familiar, which, in this chapter, it probably will. I also don't own In-N-Out.**

We flew on for about two hours with the only sound being the wind rushing past our ears and Nudge rambling on about something I was almost positive Dylan had absolutely no interest in.

"I'm hungry!" Gazzy complained.

"Alright, we'll stop in a few minutes." I said, feeling my stomach growl traitorously, "I can see a small town up ahead."

Five minutes later, we landed in the back of a supermarket behind a dumpster. We walked a little bit and found an In-N-Out. "I want my room to smell just like this," Iggy inhaled deeply as the scents of flame-broiled burgers and hot French fries wafted around us.

"It would be an improvement," I agreed, reading the menu board. My stomach felt like it was trying to digest itself. I was shaky with tension and adrenaline, and felt like I was going to come apart at the seams.

The fast food restaurant was crowded and jarringly noisy. All of us felt nervous when we were around regular people. We shuffled into to line, trying to be inconspicuous.

Fang stepped up and ordered three double cheese-burgers, a chocolate shake, a soda with caffeine _and_ sugar, three fries, three apple pies.

"Feeding a crowd?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Fang said sweetly.

_Yeah, him and all his split personalities, _I thought.

Iggy ordered the same thing as Fang , and I paid for him. Fang waited for him to get his food and unobtrusively led him to the most private booth.

"Um, let's see," I said, stepping up. "Could I have two fried-chicken sandwiches, two double cheeseburgers, four fries, six apple pies, two vanilla shakes, one strawberry shake, and then two triple cheeseburgers, only hold the hamburger?"

"You mean, just the cheese on the bun? No meat?"

"Yes. That would be great."

I was about to faint from hunger, and smelling all the food was killing me. Standing beside me, the Gasman was shifting from foot, looking eager. Angel, next to him, doing the same. After Angel, Dylan ordered. It seemed like a lifetime before we got our three loaded trays, paid, and joined Fang and Iggy in the back

Another glance around showed happy families, kids blowing straw wrappers, women talking together, teens hanging out. I sat down warily, and Nudge slid in next to me. The Gasman squeezed in next to her. Angel sat next to Iggy on the otherside of the booth. Dylan, however, was forced to pull up a chair from a near-by unoccupied table.

Am I tough? Am I strong? Am I hard-core? Absolutely.

Did I whimper with pathetic delight when I sank my teeth into my hot fried chicken-sandwich? You betcha.

Nudge was tearing into her cheese bun things, Fang was on his second burger, Iggy could hardly breathe through all the food in his mouth, and the Gasman was wolfing fries by the fistful. We probably looked like starving orphan children. Hey! We _were_ starving orphan children. For several minutes, all you could hear were disgusting chomping noises.

I'm not sure when it happened, but slowly, I became aware that my neck muscles were tensing. I glanced at Fang, who was looking at me sideways as he ate his French fries. _I knew that look._

Acting _trés _casual, I glanced around again. The couple of families who'd been sitting close by were gone. Now it looked as if a bunch of male models had suddenly gotten the munchies. They were surrounding us, _tables of them._

All good-looking, thick-haired guys with big, pretty eyes and voices of angels.

Oh, man. My stomach dropped like a wheelbarrow full of lead.

**A/N: Alright, there it is. You can guess what this chapter is from! Tell me the book, part, chapter, and pages! If you guess right, you'll get a special surprise!!!! I need at least one CORRECT guess before I'll post chapter 4!!!!!! Comment!!!!**


	4. Ch 4: Losing

**A/N: I'm sorry! I haven't updated in a really long time... since like March or something! I'll try harder to get those chapters out there, though! Okay, also, so I know there was only like one review that guessed what the last chapter was from and that guess, I'm sorry to say, was wrong. Good try, Shojo-Chan. The correct answer was... *drum roll* Book 1: Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, Part 3: School—What Could Be Scarier Than That?, Chapter 56, and pages 176-178. But i don't really care that much anymore. And now... on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything, except the plot... ish. I think. Actually, let's just go with I don't own anything, okay?**

I gave Fang a look and he understood immediately.

"Wow! This is a _really_ good burger!" I exclaimed to start a conversation so I could slip something in about what I thought to be Erasers.

"Agreed!" Fang said, following suit even louder.

The younger kids looked up at Fang in surprise. He never talked this loud. It was completely out of character.

Angel read our thoughts and passed them on to the rest of the Flock, and Dylan.

Their eyes shone in understanding.

"Guys, I don't know for sure, but I think they are Erasers. I don't know how that's possible though." I whispered.

"I don't know if they're Erasers," Angel said, "but they are definitely trying to get us."

And okay, I'll admit it, I panicked. I mean, on the outside, I was all stoic and calm, but on the inside I was screaming! If Angel, said they were after us then they were definitely after us.

"Okay, guys. We need to get out of here."

Everyone said nothing, but I knew they all agreed.

"Alright, everyone. We need to get moving! Big day ahead of us. Take your food with you."

We all stood up and started walking towards the door. As we started to pass the possible Erasers, all of them, completely in sync, stood up.

_Tell everyone to hurry up! _I thought to Angel anxiously.

I saw her face become determined as she passed on the message.

Fang and I stood in the back, protectively guarding the rest of the Flock from danger.

The Erasers started walking towards the door behind us and by the time I had stepped outside, everyone else had taken to the air and Fang was just taking a running leap.

I was about to do the same but a rough, furry, clawed paw grabbed my arm as I swung it back to start running.

I turned around in surprise to come face-to-face with an ugly Eraser.

He brought back his hand that wasn't holding my arm and then pulled it forward swiftly. His punch caught me square in the jaw and my head flew backwards giving me a whiplash.

I tried punching back but he grabbed my other arm and twisted it behind my back. Today was just not my day.

I kicked his knee in hard and jumped into the air but another one grabbed my leg and pulled me down, making me fall hard on my back and my head crashed down on a rock.

I sat up unsteadily, my vision blurred. Erasers started swarming me and I knew I had lost this battle. Before my vision went out completely I looked up to the sky and called to Fang and the rest of the Flock who were coming in to my rescue.

"Go!"

**A/N: Sorry that that was extremely short! It was more like a filler than anything. I really just needed to get somewhere with it, but the next chapter will be definitely LONGER! Please review and I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out quicker! Awesome! Thanks!**


End file.
